Kingdom Hearts: Chain of WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON
by SilverBitterness
Summary: I'M FINALLY BACK KIDS.So here comes PART 2 baby! WARNING: HILARITY AHEAD. Side effects may include: organization bashing well a few anyway , Riku and Sora goodness, crazy plotholes, randomness, and a musical in a church. And then you can read the fic!
1. Author's Note

Ok So I know it's been a while guys (apologizes to her 5 fans that may still be out there)

Seriously though...I know I've been CRAP at updating. I deserve to be shot. But now I'm back on track with new stories and surprises and OH GOD THE BOY TOUCHING (I wish)

So that being said here's the deal. My new fics will be in CHAPTER FORMAT. That's right kids no more big ass, pages long fanfics for you. Now you get smaller, condensed fics With 15 more funny! (God I hope at least)

So sit back and enjoy chapter one of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Crap That Doesn't Make Sense.


	2. Chapter One

Kingdom Hearts: CoM or Why Square has Officially Lost Their Minds and the Plot Too

by: Silver Bitterness

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Look if I owned Square you'd KNOW. Boys everywhere. Touching...and Larxene would film it...and I dunno Marluxia would have his/her own hair salon.

After Kindom Hearts

Head of Square: We here at Square are faced with a problem gentlemen. We're getting short on money. At the last count we only had a twenty billion dollar net worth and quite frankly I don't know how we're going to survive. We need to think FAST.

Random Square Employee:...maybe we should...make another game?

Head of Square:...that might just be crazy enough to work! QUICK! Fetch our hostages...I mean our FRIENDS at Disney.

Meanwhile at Disney World Headquaters

(Square Black Ops burst through ceiling with rifles)

Disney Employees: SWEET MOTHER OF MICKEY!! (are kidnapped)

Pixar Assasins: (burst through window)...Crap I think Square already got em. Double damn. Guess we'll just have to release Toy Story 3: Buzz Brings the Badass as it is.

Later

Head of Square: So you see that's why we need you Disney guys to help us make another sequel to Kingdom Hearts.

Disney Employee #1: uhhh...not to rude but don't we already have a sequel in the works? I mean if we make another sequel now it'll halt production on the actual sequel and thusly piss off every KH fanboy in existence by denying them the game they ACTUALLY WANT.

Head of Square: ...Are you questioning the logic of Square? Is Square gonna have to choke a bitch? Cause honestly not to be rude but your ASKING for it. We've seen Cars...we can just let you get back to that shit and not make billions of dollars with us.

Disney Employee #2:...so let's get to work then!

The Beginning

When we last left our Heroes...

Sora: is a walkin

Donald: is a waddlin

Goofy: is flopping around like a crazy person

Pluto: APPEARS and he has a NOTE and somehow this actually MATTERS

Thusly the WEIRDEST CHASE SCENE IN HISTORY BEGINS and we have our game start...

NIGHT

Sora: (wakes up and looks around) WHAT THE HELL MAN? when did it become night? Weren't we just chasing that stupid dog?

Donald and Goofy: (snore loudly and mumble in their sleep)

Donald: No Daisy...I do want to marry you...just not now...

Sora:...HO KAY let's just go with it...Guess I'll walk around...in the dark...by myself...in this unfamiliar territory...yuuuuuuup

Guy in Raincoat: (appears from NOWHERE) FORESHADOW...FORASHADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW

Sora: (leaps around and sees nothing)...ok weird

Guy in Raincoat: (appears right in Sora's face) FORESHADOW!!

Sora: ACK! WHAT THE HELL MAN!? ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?

Guy in Raincoat: No I'm trying to lure you into my castle so you can lose something

Sora:...lose what?

Guy in Raincoat: ...something important

Sora:...You must be a villain because I'm having this inexplicable urge to bash your brains in with my key

Castle Oblivion

The Level: is AWESOME...on the OUTSIDE

The Design: Is so trippy it puts Willy Wonka to SHAME

Sora: dude ZOMG...it's the CHOCOLATE FACTORY!! I FINALLY GET TO MEET JOHNNY DEPP

People who have played KH2: ...

Sora: (opens the MASSIVE DOOR and enters the Castle)

Donald: Kinda weird how we're able to EASILY open this door and yet we were unable to close the Door to Darkness earlier...

The Players: (FACEPALM)

Goofy: Sooooo I'm just gonna randomly assume that King Mickey is here

Donald: He must be...castle in the middle of nowhere...the fact that we're here...IT ALL MAKES SENSE

Sora: which means Riku is here too! ZOMG AWESOME

Donald: now that's just stupid...why would HE be here?

Goody: yea man come on...use your head. Damn.

Sora: but...I FEEL it.

Donald: Look Sora we all know you FEEL things for Riku but for gods sake you could shut up about it for a minute.

Goofy: Idiot

Guy in Raincoat: (appears again)

Sora: WHO IS THAT?!

Guy in Raincoat: Dude we just met like 10 minutes ago...

Donald: Well I have no idea who he is or even if he's bad but I am SO killing him. THUNDER!!

Guy in Raincoat: Look I don't have time for this crap. Basically you don't know magic anymore. Once you stepped in here you forgot everything.

Sora:...so what your saying is we don't know anything anymore? And that the more we walk around in here the more we'll forget?

Donald: Dude that is so messed up...plus it makes NO SENSE

Goofy: Since when does this series make sense anyway?

Donald: Point

Guy in Raincoat: Take this card and with it you can unlock doors to new floors and who knows maybe you'll find something you've forgotten?

Sora:...you lock your doors with CARDS? Who's the idiot who came up with that mess?

Guy in Raincoat: (dissappears OMINOUSLY)

nEXT UP...tRAVERSE tOWN...or is it?! (yes I typed this way intentionally.)


End file.
